Episode 9267 (6th October 2017)
Plot Rita recovers after her operation, but is mostly unconscious and only mumbling as Gemma and Jenny watch over her. Phelan brings more painkillers for Andy together with a bottle of whisky. Andy tries again to persuade Phelan that his substitute captive idea would work. It's Shona's birthday and Gail gives her a present of a blazer. Shona is shaken to get a birthday text from Dane Hibbs. Phelan and Todd are perturbed when Daniel distributes leaflets asking people about the Calcutta Street development. Rita comes round and is able to talk. Jenny tells her that they're still waiting for the test results on the removed tumour. When confronting Daniel in the bistro, Phelan runs into Gary and questions him over his recent interactions with Nicola Rubinstein. He then proceeds to give Daniel a "friendly warning" on ending his investigation, but the young lad is unfazed. David buys a car from the garage. Yasmeen tells a puzzled Tyrone that she's seen a crowd-funding page for Hope online. Bethany feels she's the object of people's attention with the news of the trial being in the papers. Dane turns up in the cafe and demands money from Shona. Phelan sees Daniel getting into a taxi after being given an address by a source over the phone. He follows in his van to the Summer Forest Nursing Home. Jenny breaks down when she gives Gail and Eileen news of Rita in The Kabin. Phelan sees from the visitors' book that Daniel is seeing a lady called Flora McArdle. Gary gives Bethany and Sarah surprise plane tickets for the three of them to go to Milan in a few hours. Phelan sees Daniel interviewing Flora in her room. Tyrone tells Fiz what Yasmeen told her and she checks the internet. Horrified, she sees that Beth has uploaded Hope's picture on the crowd-funding page. Shona gets Todd to store her money in his safe, safe from Dane. Eileen gets Jenny to go home and rest before returning to the hospital. A sobbing Andy starts to take the drink and painkillers. After Daniel has left, Phelan goes into Flora's room to find out why he was there. He sees a photograph of Vinny Ashford on the side and finds out that Flora's his mother. He's delighted to get a possible lead on his ex-partner's whereabouts. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Dane Hibbs - Simon Naylor *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Receptionist - Heather Phoenix *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Room 5 *Derelict house - Cellar *Summer Forest Nursing Home - Reception, corridor, room 34 and road outside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy hits rock bottom; Shona receives an unwelcome visitor on her birthday; and intrepid Daniel has Phelan running scared. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes